


This makes me love you even more, you know?

by possiblywonderful



Series: Little Pieces of a Big Something [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memories of the Hale Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblywonderful/pseuds/possiblywonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds old childhood photos of Derek which Derek, to be quite honest, tried to avoid at all coasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This makes me love you even more, you know?

It’s not that he hadn’t tried. That’s really not the thing. It’s just that you simply can’t keep these kinds of things from Stiles because he simply finds out about them sooner or later, sometimes even without intending to do so.

So when Derek steps into their bedroom and Stiles is sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, shuffling through a batch of photos from the very familiar looking box in his lap, Derek maybe isn’t even surprised anymore. Not an awful lot, at least.

“Please tell me you at least tried not to look”, Derek murmurs, walking closer towards Stiles, who jumps a little when Derek speaks up.

“I uh….. guilty as charged?” His boyfriend smiles up at him and is considerate enough to look at least 50% remorseful. That’s not a bad outcome, Derek figures. Besides, it could’ve been much worse. The rest of the pack could’ve been there with Stiles, looking at the most hated photos of Derek’s entire life. They truly were the bane of his existence and would’ve been long gone if it weren’t for his mother who took the pictures and always smiled looking at them.

“I’m sorry, I was looking for my old lacrosse gear that I shoved under the bed a few weeks ago and this box was new and I was wondering what it was because there was no label on it so I opened it and…. Sorry”, Stiles says, sporting another goofy smile. “If you don’t want me to see them I can put them away even though I’ve, uh, seem most of them by now?”

Derek considers his boyfriend’s offer for a second but shrugs it off, sitting down on the floor beside him. “Nah, it’s fine. I got it from the storage last week and put it there. I just hate these photos and wished no one apart from me and my family ever came face to face with ‘em.”

Stiles nods but still couldn’t stiffle his smile. But, to be fair, he obviously tried. After seven years of knowing Stiles and three years of being in a relationship with him, Derek was used to Stiles’ teasing. He was never out to hurt someone, at least not the people he cares about. It’s just his kind of humour sometimes and Stiles without his snarky comments wouldn’t really be Stiles so Derek was fine with it. He could tell the difference between Stiles being vicious and Stiles teasing in a matter of seconds after all these years anyway and right now, Stiles was not making fun of him (not that he ever really was).

“How come you hate them?”, Stiles asks, scooting closer to Derek so their hips touch in a comfortable and familiar way.

Derek in return just raises his eyebrows in a gesture that all but screams _seriously?_

“What?”, Stiles asks.

“Have you actually looked at them?”, Derek questions him in disbelief.

“Yeah. Well, some of them. I think you look absolutely cute. I could pinch your cheeks all day long.”

“I look like the Michelin Man”, Derek deadpans.

“Oh, come on, you don’t. You look adorable. Okay, a little chubby but still totally adorable”, Stiles says, nudging him in the side.

Derek raises his eyebrows again. “My aunt Maud would’ve begged to differ.”

“Well then your aunt Maud didn’t know what cute is”, Stiles nods.

“To be honest, you two are very much alike when it comes to my chubby past.”

“Excuse you”, Stiles gasps exasperated.

“Just now, you said you could pinch my cheeks all day long. She actually _did_.”

Stiles huffs out a small ‘still’ at that and is about to put the photos back into the box when Derek reaches over, taking the stack from him, earning himself a questioning look.

“Now that you found them, I might as well look at them with you. I doubt it but maybe it’s less awful when you’re around”, Derek says, giving Stiles a small smile.

Stiles meets the smile with one of his own radiant ones and leans over, giving Derek a small peck on the lips.

In the next hour , Derek and Stiles go through the photos together one after the other and, despite his doubts, it really is much better looking at them with Stiles. Because Stiles is not judging or making fun of him. He simply enjoys getting to share this with Derek, finding out about various family members on the photos and the stories behind the pictures.

“What in the world is happening there”, Stiles laughs out at seeing a specific picture Derek hates with a passion. It shows him at the age of five, sitting on their kitchen floor, covered in peanut butter from head to toe.

“Laura told me once that you only turn into a werewolf when you cover yourself with two entire jars of peanut butter every other week because without the vitamins of the peanut butter, no werewolf can do the shift and will turn into a were-eggplant instead of a werewolf”, Derek explains, a fond smile on his lips.

Stiles laughs out loud, swaying into Derek upon the sheer ridiculousness the thought of giant were-eggplants are. “Were-eggplants? Seriously?”

“Yup. And I believed her of course. I mean, I was really chubby at that point and was totally convinced that my shape was already closer to an eggplant than to a werewolf. So I thought to myself that I needed to take all possible precautions to avoid not being able to turn into a werewolf like the rest of my family could.”

Stiles grins at him, brushing his hand over Derek’s knee. “You’re awesome, seriously.”

“I’m really not that awesome”, Derek mumbles and gets this very specific look in his eyes he always gets when someone compliments him.

Stiles dislikes this look gravely and nudges his boyfriend in the side. “Hey, don’t. You are awesome, okay? And you definitely can accept compliments every now and then. You deserve it.”

Derek stays silent at that. He knows he’s not good at many things but accepting compliments is one of the things he’s the worst at.

Stiles seems to notice the change in mood and turns so he can fully face Derek. “There’s more behind the whole compliment thing, isn’t there?”

Derek nods after a few moments while he absently shuffles through the photos.

“Do you want to tell me or…?” While waiting for Derek’s reaction, Stiles draws small, soothing circles on Derek’s knee with his thumb. It calms him and once again, Derek thinks how much truth lies in the statement _human contact can help with pain_. Not that he’s in actual pain right now. He’s far from that but Stiles’ touch calms him nevertheless.

“It’s just a stupid notion of mine. I was teased for being chubby by my cousins and some kids in school. Even though it’s not common, it’s also not unlikely for a young werewolf to be chubby. It takes time until the werewolf metabolism kicks in around the age of thirteen but I was still kind of terrified something was wrong with me….”

“Man, kids can be evil. I know so myself. My first name taught me a few lessons”, Stiles says, squeezing Derek’s knee.

Derek smiles at his boyfriend sympathetically. “It kind of stuck with me, despite the encouragement of my parents and other family members that everything would be absolutely fine. I just started to doubt things people told me and then Kate happened and after that, I was a lost cause”, Derek says, lowering his gaze upon a picture of him and his mom. He smiles despite the heavy feeling in his stomach.

“You sure are not a lost cause”, Stiles says, kissing him on the cheek. “I fell in love with you for a reason. No, wait. Many, many reasons actually. We all have our flaws and being chubby is no flaw, okay? You have your perks and I have mine but I think you’re awesome and the pack does too.”

A few fleeting moments pass before Derek turns towards Stiles and kisses him gently. “Thank you”, he whispers. “You’re pretty awesome too, if I may say so.”

“Thank you and you’re welcome. And now tell me why you’re wearing a pink floral dress and a blue wig on that photo”, he smirks.

Derek only grunts and rubs his hand over his face. He really, really wished some of those photos were lost over the course of the years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, ideas or constructive criticism, feel free to send a message or a comment my way here or on my [Tumblr](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com). This has also been posted [here](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com/post/57193323685).


End file.
